Come What May
by Sparkling
Summary: Rating will be PG-13 for now, but it will be R sometime soon. Anyway...Chloe and Clark are dating, but she 'accidentally' sleeps with Lex.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Smallville is not mine. Never was, never will.  
  
Rating: I guess R, for later on.  
  
  
  
Chloe sat slumped in her chair, legs crossed and hands on the table. She tapped her fingers nervously as she glanced across the room. Her eyes searched for him, but he was no where to be seen. It had been twenty four hours since they last saw each other, and she felt empty. She needed to see him, talk to him and clear up things. Last night had been incrediable. For the first time in her life, she felt alive. He treated her like a lady…a queen.  
  
  
  
But everytime she thought about what happened between them, she felt nothing but guilt. How could she have done something so stupid and reckless? What would everyone think of her if they knew, what would Clark think of her? He would be crushed, and she just couldn't live with that. She loved him to much to ever want to hurt him on purpose. But the damage was already caused. Their new-found relationship would be destroyed if he ever found out. Chloe didn't know that sleeping with Lex would cause her so much guilt.  
  
The door opened and a handsome young man stepped in. He seemed to be in a hurry, as he went right over to the counter and ordered a coffee to go. Chloe's eyes widened as she recognized him. He wasn't the most difficult person to recognize, since he kind of stood out from everyone else, with his bald head and cool attitude.  
  
Chloe felt her heart jump a beat or two. Why was she so nervous? She rose from her seat and walked slowly towards him. He still stood by the counter, waiting patiently for his coffee. Chloe stopped and sighed deeply. What was she going to say to him? She rubbed the back of her head and bit her lower lip. He looked so damn sexy where he was standing.  
  
"Chloe, what a surprise."  
  
She looked up and their eyes met. He had the most incrediable eyes.  
  
"Um, hi Lex…We need to talk..About last night," she stammered under her breath.  
  
"I'm kind of in a hurry, but I guess we can talk, " he said as he motioned her to sit down by the counter. She nodded and pressed herself down on the seat.  
  
"Last night was a mistake,Lex," she said and gazed down on her hands.  
  
"Is that your heart or head speaking?" he asked, surprising her .  
  
She looked up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "All I'm saying is that it was wrong, and that I made a mistake."  
  
"Do you really think that?" he said. "Look Chloe, you came to me for a reason.."  
  
"You just don't understand do you?" she cut him off. "I'm with Clark now, and it would hurt him like hell if he ever found out."  
  
"I know. We just won't tell him then."  
  
"Do you think you can keep your mouth shut?" she asked sceptically.  
  
He smirked. "The same to you."  
  
"I can keep my mouth shut if it prevents from hurting Clark," she said.  
  
"Do you regret it?" he whispered. "Do you regret sleeping with me?"  
  
She looked down. Why did he have to ask her all these questions?  
  
"Yes, I regret ever coming to you for advise on my relationship with Clark. I regret for ever allowing you to do the things you did to me last night," she said, knowing she was lying to herself.  
  
He stroke his hands across her cheek. "Well, I don't regret anything."  
  
She took his hands in hers, and gazed softly into his eyes.  
  
The door opened and Clark rushed in. She dropped his hand instantly and stood up to greet her boyfriend.  
  
"Clark," she said as she planted a kiss on his lips. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. The kiss was light and sweet, just like it always was. But last night with Lex was different. The kiss they shared was passionate and longing. Everytime he kissed her, she felt so alive and good. What the heck was wrong with her? Here she was standing, kissing Clark but thinking about Lex.  
  
"Clark…" Lex coughed. "If you don't have anything to do later, stop by my house."  
  
Clark looked up from Chloe and nodded. "Sure."  
  
Lex sighed and grabbed his coffee on the counter. "See you around Ms. Sullivan," he winked and stepped out the door.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what all about?" Chloe moved past him and found a spot on a couch. She sat down and motioned him to sit down beside her.  
  
"No, never mind…So how was your day?" he asked as he placed an arm around her.  
  
"Fine, just fine," she replied and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Where were you last night? I tried to call you at home, but your dad told me you were out?"  
  
Chloe frozed. "Um…I was out…out walking…taking myself time to think."  
  
"About us?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah, about us. You're never around anymore Clark. The funny thing is that we spent more time together as friends."she said.  
  
"Are you mad?" he questioned. "I know I'm never around, but it's hard to explain."  
  
"Try, then," she said, her voice loud and clear. She wasn't mad at him, just sad that he couldn't explain himself everytime he made a dissapearing act.  
  
"Just give me time Chloe. I need time," he almost begged.  
  
Chloe sighed and stroke her fingers across his cheek. "Take your time."  
  
****  
  
She closed the door gently behind her, and tossed herself onto her bed. Pulling the covers over her, she felt like screaming. The guilt was eating her up inside. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it a secret from Clark.  
  
Chloe could even imagine the look on his face when, or if he found out. He would kill her for lying to him, and then Lex would probably hate her for destroying his friendship with Clark. She hated herself for being so weak, but when she thought about it, it was all Clark's fault. If he would just open up to her and tell her the truth, she would never had gone to Lex and the sex would never have happened. So basically it was his fault, his fault that drove her to Lex in the first place.  
  
"No, no, no you can't blame him," she said out loud.  
  
She slapped her forehead and sighed deeply. "Great, and now you're arguing with yourself on who's fault it was, when it's obvious it was your faul," she said to herself.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She was so confused. A part of her wanted to tell the truth, but she already knew the effect of it. And then it was Lex. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. 


	2. Part 2

A.N – I know this part is short, but I promise a longer part next time. Thanks to all the wonderful people who read and reviewed my story. And I hope this story lives up to your expectations Allison. ;)  
  
  
  
He had fallen asleep on the couch. Chloe stood watching him, with a tiny smile across her face. She wondered what she was doing here, because she knew it was wrong.  
  
Bending down, she touched his face gently. He was sleeping so peacefully she almost didn't want to wake him up. She just wanted to watch him sleep and ponder why she was so drawn to him. It was weird how the other night they just threw every problem aside and turned to each other for comfort. He was a good listener, when they weren't ravishing each other.  
  
"Lex," she whispered as she stroke her fingers across his bald head. His eyes opened and his lips curled into a smile.  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"I've been thinking," she said as she pushed herself off the floor and down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Me too," he muttered and rose slowly.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm here." She looked down. "Everything is so confusing right now… I'm so confused."  
  
He smiled warmly, reaching for her face. "Have you ever had something that wasn't really yours, but you just couldn't give it back?  
  
"What are you saying Lex?" she asked closing her eyes.  
  
"I don't want this to end." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "And I believe that you don't want it to end either since you're here tonight."  
  
"We have to promise each other not to fall in love," she said under her breath as she touched his face with her fingertips.  
  
"I promise not to fall in love with you." He cupped her face in his hands again and pulled her in for a kiss. It was passionate, yet so sweet.  
  
"We're going to burn in hell for this," she said as they broke apart.  
  
"Let us burn then ." Still hooded with desire he kissed her again.  
  
"I need you," she moaned softly as he placed his hands on her breasts.  
  
He pulled himself off the couch and lifted her up in his arms. Gazing into her eyes, he planted a kiss on her nose.  
  
"This is what I call guilty pleasure."  
  
She gave him a quick smile and motioned him to take her to the bedroom. They spent the whole night kissing and talking. Chloe didn't know why, but she felt comfortable around him. He was a good guy. But everytime she enjoyed herself, Clark popped up into her mind. What he would think of her if he ever found out! 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer – Not mine.  
  
Rating – Still PG-13  
  
Author's Note – Someone, who I don't remember the name of right now, started a petition asking for a Lex and Chloe relationship. I suggest that all of you Ch/L fans out there should go and sign it. Maybe the writers will hear us. Just copy and paste this link into your adressbar - http://www.petitiononline.com/Chlex/petition.html  
  
And thanks for the great feedback.  
  
  
  
Stepping out of his car, he made his way to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by his butler.  
  
"Alfred, how many times have I told you that you don't have to wait by the door every time I enter it?" Lex said.  
  
"I know Sir, but I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Kent is in your office."  
  
Lex stopped and swallowed hard.  
  
"Did he tell you why he's here?"  
  
"No Sir, but he seemed very worried."  
  
"Not angry, right?"  
  
"Um, maybe he was angry, I don't know Sir."  
  
Lex sighed. "Wish me luck, Alfred," he said and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Um," Alfred started. "Good luck Mr. Luthor." He called after Lex and scratched his head.  
  
****  
  
Lex entered his office to find Clark standing by the window. He swallowed hard again and walked slowly toward his desk.  
  
"Clark, what a surprise," he said.  
  
Clark turned around and moved over to the desk where Lex was standing.  
  
"Lex, I need to talk to you. It's about Chloe." His voice was sad.  
  
Lex cocked an eyebrow and laughed nervously. "Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"You can say that," he sighed and collapsed in the chair. " We hardly see each other anymore. She's obviously very busy with the Torch and I'm.."  
  
"To busy saving the world," Lex suggested.  
  
"It's just that everytime I ask her to spend the day with me, she says she's busy. I know something is wrong." Clark sighed and put his face in his hands.  
  
"You're just being paranoid Clark," Lex said and poured himself a glass of whisky. "She's probably telling you the truth."  
  
"I know she's telling me the truth. She would never lie to me." He smiled.  
  
Lex nodded and walked toward the window. Sure Clark was his friend, but he wasn't about to tell him the real truth about him and Chloe. And sure, he felt bad for lying to his friend but he couldn't help his attraction to Chloe.  
  
"But the real reason why I'm here, is because I need your help with something." Clark rose from his chair and placed his arm on Lex's shoulder.  
  
Lex turned and smirked. "You want me to help you with Chloe, am I right?"  
  
*****  
  
Lex stroke the skin of the woman lying next to him. The moonlight peeked into his bedroom window, illuminating her skin, making the moment so wonderful. He pulled the sheets closer, and kissed her nude warm shoulders.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he mumbled softly.  
  
She laughed and shifted gently in the bed. Facing him, she kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"I'm almost starting to believe that you're in love with me Luthor," she smiled softly.  
  
Lex smirked. "I can't be, because we promised each other not to."  
  
She chuckled. " You're right, I almost forgot."  
  
He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "But I'm smitten." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled softly.  
  
Touched by his words, she kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm also smitten."  
  
She tucked her head against his naked chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"How long do you think this will last Lex? I mean how long do you think we will last before Clark finds out?" Chloe questioned as she stroke her fingertips gently across his stomach.  
  
"I hope it'll last forever," he simply said and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent she wore. He did want it to last forever, but he knew it was impossible.  
  
****  
  
"So where are you taking me Lex?" Chloe asked, linking her arm with his.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, sweety," he smiled warmly.  
  
"Wait, did you just call me sweety?" she asked, stopping him and placing herself in front of him.  
  
Lex could feel his face turning red. "No."  
  
"Yes, you did," she laughed out loud, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"It didn't mean anything though," he muttered.  
  
Chloe let go of him as she relized what she'd done. "Of course it didn't mean anything."  
  
He took her hands in his and pulled her gently with him. As they entered one of Smallville's parks, he brushed his hands across her face.  
  
"Close your eyes," he whispered.  
  
"What?" she tilted her head.  
  
"Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "It better be good."  
  
He put his hands in front of her eyes, incase she cheated. Leading her over to the lake where a candlelight dinner was waiting for her, he started regretting the thing he was about to do.  
  
"Now, open your eyes," he said as they stood beside the table.  
  
Her eyes widened, and a big smile formed across her face. "Lex, I can't believe you did this?"  
  
He smiled softly and let go of her hand, which he had been holding almost the whole night. A knot tightened itself in his stomach and he felt like throwing up. Stepping back, he turned and walked slowly away.  
  
He heard her calling after him, and turned slowly around.  
  
"Please remember me tonight Chloe," he gently said.  
  
She was confused, he could see it. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and take her back to his mansion but he knew he couldn't. Lex also knew she would be upset with him when this was over.  
  
"Chloe." They heard someone calling from behind a tree. It was Clark who stepped forward and ran slowly towards them.  
  
"Clark, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Chloe managed to ask before he kissed her tenderly.  
  
Lex looked down and started walking away. It pained him to see her with another man, even though he swore to himself that he wasn't in love with her. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: Nothing at all  
  
Rating: Still PG-13  
  
A.N.:Thanks for the reviews. If you haven't catched it yet, go and sign this petition. http://www.petitiononline.com/Chlex/petition.html  
  
He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on the couch. Walking around half naked in his bedroom, he poured himself a glass of scotch. Letting it sink slowly down his throath, he watched the moon shining brightly outside his window.  
  
Lex closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His head was somewhat spinning, making him more confused than ever. At first he didn't think of Chloe any more than a good lay, but lately he had started caring for her. Like, whenever she was in the room, he had butterflies in his stomach. Or when she was with Clark, he felt like screaming.  
  
He groaned and pressed his forehead agains the cold window glass. Letting out a sigh, he went and poured himself another glass of scotch.  
  
****  
  
Chloe slammed the door loudly as her eyes searched for him.  
  
"Where the hell is Lex," she hissed at one of the maids.  
  
"Mr. Luthor has gone to bed, and he said he didn't want to be disturbed."  
  
Chloe laughed bitterly. "He's trying to avoid me." She pushed herself past the maid, who eagerly tried to stop her. Reacing the second floor where his bedroom was, she clutched her fists tightly and ran slowly towards the door. Taking of her shoes, she pulled the door opened and marched in.  
  
She found Lex standing by the window. Clenching her teeth together, she threw her shoes against the wall.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled.  
  
Shocked by her sudden apperance he swallowed hard.  
  
"How could you do that Lex?."  
  
Lex moved from the window and towards her, but she backed away as he was about to embrace her.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Chloe, just let me explain."  
  
"Explain what, Lex?" she said coldly. "That I mean nothing to you, and that you can throw me back whenever you want. It doesn't work like that."  
  
He could hear her voice cracking up, she was about to cry.  
  
"Maybe we should stop seeing each other." Chloe wiped away her tears.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Lex questioned, his heart jumping a beat.  
  
She glanced down at her feet. "Yes," her voice trailed off.  
  
Lex placed a finger under her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes. She had the most incrediable eyes he had ever seen. Everytime he looked into them, he saw happiness and love. He knew she cared for him, it said so in her eyes.  
  
"Have you ever cared for somebody so much that the earth moved?" he whispered softly.  
  
She closed her eyes as their foreheads touched. Cupping his face in her hands, she placed a soft kiss on his mouth.  
  
"I don't want this to end," she said. "but we…."  
  
He sighed and gently kissed her forehead. " But we have to end it anyway," he finished for her."  
  
Resting her head on his chest, she breathed deeply to keep her tears from falling.  
  
"I guess this means that it's over." Lex laid his chin on top of her head.  
  
She breathed again ,filling her lungs with his wonderful scent she knew she was going to miss.  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Luthor," she said as she touched his face.  
  
He smiled warmly. " Goodbye Ms. Sullivan."  
  
Chloe returned the smile and nodded. She gathered her shoes and shot him another glance, before she opened the door.  
  
"Thank you for giving the best time of my life," she pointed out.  
  
Lex nodded. He didn't know what to say. She was about to walk out of his life for good, and he just stood there looking like a moron.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
To be Continued 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Nothing!  
  
Rating: Still PG-13  
  
Author's Note: It's been a while since I've updated this story. I'm not feeling it anymore. But if you like it, I'll finish it someday soon. Read and reply. (  
  
She walked slowly along the silent road. The rain poured down, making loud splashing noises on the ground. She pulled her jacket closer and cleared her throat. She didn't know how long she had been walking but it felt like hours.  
  
Breathing in the cold air, she turned around and watched the road she'd been walking on. She could still see his mansion as she lifted her head a little.  
  
Filling her nostrils with the cold air again, she felt her body gradually fall onto the wet ground.  
  
"You're a mess Chloe," she said to herself as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Her mind wandered back to the first time they met. She had just finished class and when she entered the Torch, she was met by Lex Luthor. She never imagined them to become more than friends, at that time she never thought they would even speak again.  
  
"Lex," she quietly sobbed against the palm of her hands.  
  
She collapsed into a pile of water, her whole body trembling. In the distance, she could hear a car. As it came closer and stopped next to her, everything suddenly became blurry. The person called out her name, but she couldn't register who it belonged to. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift slowly away. Then all became black.  
  
****  
  
Chloe opened her eyes gently and shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Her head was spinning. She lifted her head to the side, and the sight that met her left her completely of guard.  
  
"Lex," she exclaimed loudly.  
  
He smiled warmly and wrapped the blanket that was around her tighter.  
  
"I was worried," he said, brushing a lock of blond hair from her face and behind her ear.  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly.  
  
"You obviously decided to take a nap outside in the rain."  
  
Her eyes widened as she remembered. After ending their affair and she had left the mansion, she discovered that she didn't have a ride back home. So she decided to walk. It suddenly started to rain and she couldn't get Lex off her mind. Then she just had some kind of breakdown. Breakdown? No way in heaven it could have been a breakdown. Chloe Sullivan just didn't break downs for a guy. Not even Lex Luthor.  
  
"You brought me here?"  
  
Lex shook his head.  
  
"No, Clark did."  
  
"What? How? When? Where is he now?" she panicked.  
  
"Calm down." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "He's calling your father."  
  
Chloe sighed and put her face in her hands.  
  
"God, this can't be good. He knows. He knows about us Lex."  
  
Lex shook his head. "I can assure you that he doesn't." He rose form the couch and turned his back to her. "I'm sorry, Chloe."  
  
She looked up. "For what Lex?"  
  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "For everything.You could have died out there Chloe."  
  
"Look Lex, that wasn't your fault. I could of told you I needed a ride back into town but I couldn't. I wouldn't." she said softly.  
  
He turned around to face her again. She looked so beautiful, so innocent.  
  
"Why?" he simply asked as he sat down beside her again.  
  
She breathed deeply. "Because I didn't want you to see me like this, miserable and sad. The moment I walked out your door, I regretted everything I said Lex. I wanted to take it back, but my pride took the best of me. I just couldn't."  
  
Lex cupped her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did tonight, with Clark and all," he said. "He asked me and if I said no, he would be suspicious."  
  
She nodded. "I know that now Lex, and I'm sorry I overreacted."  
  
He smiled and stroke his fingertips over her lips.  
  
"Your lips." he started.  
  
"Yeah?" She closed her eyes.  
  
".they're blue." He laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe you could make them better," she offered.  
  
"Maybe," his voice trailed off as he moved his head closer to hers. Their lips touched for a spilt second before they heard noises from the other side of the door.  
  
Lex jumped quickly to his feet and coughed loudly.  
  
"Hey Clark," he waved.  
  
"Chloe, you're awake," Clark smiled and rushed over to his girlfriend. He planted kisses all over her face.  
  
Lex coughed again and turned around, not to face the happy couple.  
  
"Umm Clark, I think that's enough. I'm okay now," Chloe reassured her boyfriend.  
  
"You had me worried there for a second. What were you doing here this time at night? I thought you went straight home," he asked.  
  
Chloe swallowed hard. She'd better come up with a good excuse if she wanted him to believe her.  
  
"She wanted to thank me for helping you guys with the dinner tonight. I offered her a ride home, but she.," Lex said before he was cut off ."  
  
"But I refused. I wanted to take a long walk, but then it suddenly started to rain and it was cold and I sort of collapsed. I guess I was tired," she finished.  
  
For a moment it looked like Clark didn't believe them, but when a smiled formed itself across his face they knew he had bought their little lie.  
  
"I called your father and he's on his way over."  
  
Chloe smiled as he hugged her. Over his shoulder, she caught Lex's eyes and sighed happily. 


End file.
